bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kasei
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox Character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:26, March 10, 2010 Sure, why not?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have you checked out the Bakugan Fan Fiction wikia though? Any possibility of moving/merging this Wikia with that one? Users are more active there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::http://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I'm going to start a story there in a little bit. Unless you want it here, then I'll write it on my computer on Word and put it on both.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been trying to work on that, but I've been tied to two other Wikias. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've looked over what you said and see what you meant. But this place does need an active Beurocrat.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::About the Beurocrat thing, do you know anyone for the job? I've adopted a Wikia recently, so I can't.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are you going to request adoption of this Wikia? Oh, if they ask, I agree.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 04:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think I realized something. I think on my user page it says, "Bakugan Fanon Wikia" instead of "Bakugan Canon Fanon Wikia". That's why I've been asking you to adopted it, because the only admin does not edit here anymore.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 23:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not a 'crat...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, you were fine. Sometimes you need to be like that. Anyway, did you try to adopt the Wikia?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::http://www.wikia.com/Wikia:Adoption_requests. You'd be a good 'crat for this Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hi, I just got back from my trip. Just wondering, what's the criteria here for adminship?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thanks. Oh, by the way, could you check out my proposed adoption method?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (outdent):Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Bakugan for AdoptionAnyway, just saying, could you change the Wikia's background please? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Something brighter. Also, I could help you, I've been a 'crat on the Bakugan wikia and have 1 year+ experience on Wikipedia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, give me an example.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Disregard the above message. I posted too quickly.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've got to be an admin to do that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you see it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't. It also should have appeared on "Recent Changes", and it didn't. I'm telling ya, I'm pretty sure you need to be an admin to do it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Done.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you want to start working on some Policy or something?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::In that case, never mind. Policy takes a little time to develop. What time will you be on tomorrow?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll get home a little after four. I get done early most of the time. Anyway, what kind of policy do you want to do? About articles, article layout, or rules?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I knew you'd think that. Timing can be strange. Anyway, a set layout is needed for any Wikia, or else every article will be completely different and it will be confusing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (Outdent) :Yeah, when most people hear the "4" they instantly think I'm in school. Anyway, whenever you want.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::See ya too. I'll start drawing up some stuff, if I can think of any.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure. Give me some ideas of how you want articles to be layouted. Err...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here's my idea. Infobox Description History/Biography Ability Cards Trivia Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I'm late coming back, I've been working on some projects. No, not "school" projects. Anyway, Bakugan are essentially characters. So they would have lives and such.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Items. What about this? Infobox Description Uses? Trivia Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking we need to prepare for the unexpected in terms of processes. That's what I did with Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests, except that was a failure. Anyway, you never got back to me on the Adoption idea.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::But I didn't say that in the idea. I meant it as for users who don't want to "own" the story of a Bakugan/character, but want it to continue, so they pass it down.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel like just creating a whole bunch of Bakugan for users who come (I pray) and want one...(could have said that better). Anyway, I just feeling like creating pages so we get more noticed.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, any specific things you want to work on now?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I kept getting the same one with "Random Page", I was saying to myself, "What...the...heck?!" Anyway, this one. We should probably start working on rebuilding pages who temps. I deleted for the merge.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm*Hive CannonAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. I'm thinking we need an artist for the Wikia or something, because I can't draw. At all. Should I go and try to find one?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Eh...no. But I'll ask around the Bakugan Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, I can't believe my asking just brought alot of the community to here. We got a couple artists.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pleez Hi, Kasei. i am a new user, Bakujames. Formerly known as Bakuhorma. I love DarknessX and Primal, so can I use them in my fanon (or at least change the name)? Bakujames 00:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can use them, as long as you mention either Jason along with them~-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks Kasei! As a thank you, I colored Jason and Veldar! I will upload the pic later. If there is anything you need colored, I got it. Also, could I help with the strike of Jason Arc? ---- Bakujames :No need for thanks, this wiki is all about stories ;). Also, anyone who can RP is invited to join the strike of Jason Arc.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Klmno Hey, I was wondering if Klmno can make slight apperances in the story of Jason, since he's caught in another plot. I'm working on it in my head. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. The more the merrier-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine but then my story doesn't make sense so I will take my story back to the Fanfiction Wiki. And go ahead delete my pages. --Benji Sorry to waste your time. :Benjiboy, we have rules here. Anyway, I saw your blog post, and was wondering if you wanted me to add it to the side bar? And, just throwing something out, adding both of our blogs, since we're only going to be posting about Wikia stuff, to the main page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Abce, I know we do! I am not dumb, which is why I am taking my stuff to the other wiki. I know there are rules there too but oh well, I will just take it to where is was originated. Dont worry I will make other stories and still help out here. --Benji :Different was supposed to be infront of rules, but it disappeared. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Since you said you were open to suggestions heres some: User blog:Puppy1/A few ideas.... [[User:Puppy1|'Puppy1']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' Hi!]] i can be crat can I be the crat of this wiki?Shencer1 18:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC)hello! Hi, I'm New Hi. I'm New Here. Will You Help Me Get A Character Template for My Character Vincent? -Creator613 U mean Wats Happening or wat? U never Asked me A Question.-Creator613 Its A Habit. Wil You Check Ripper Dragonoid? Thanks. And I don't Think I Could Get in Any Organization at Alll With Seerge. I'd get Killed. I mean it. Also, U Like My Necro-Bakugan?-Creator613 WE Have A Grudge, Ask Him.Tell Him My names, Snake.-Creator613 huh. On an RP site, WC, His BAkugan And Mine Had A Rivalry, We Hate Each Other, No, Wait, Not Strong Enough. WE LOATH EACH OTHER.-Creator613 NO matter Wat, We Still Hate One-Another. Ask Him. Well, Lets Stop The History Lesson And Think here. How does Jasons Science Work? Mine Actually Forces a Link Between aBakugna And Machien Wen Revived. This Allows Me to Actually Force In Any Left Over Energy to make him Evolve.-Creator613 Maybe We Should COmbine Method's.....-Creator613 Agreed. Wanna Make A Story? Taking Place During Summer Solistice?-Creator613 Wjhen Is It Taking Place/ Can I Join? Wat Dimension?-Creator613 ...Has Anyone Even Gone sides u?-Creator613 Ur go.-Creator613 I Knoiw. This Is Were i was introduced... -_- Oh Cummon. i Thought To DO This Yestreday. It Seemed to Be A Good Idea. :Can hardly tell what this bloke is saying...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking What if my and your plots combined? They could start separate at first, but slowly grow together.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's about him fighting "The Cause", but there's a secret behind them...let's just say, the Bakugan are in control.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) "Big Three" No, no, and no. Please leave Snake out of Jason's and Ray's collaborate efforts. I'm fine with Jason working with Vincent on seperate projects, but keep Vincent out of Ray's past projects, and DarknessX, please. Eventually, Ray may work with Vincent but not yet. Due to personal reasons and RP reasons. *coughcoredemcough* Also, while I`m at it, a few questions. One, Ray worked with Jason before the Strike of Jason arc, correct? Two, when I do the planned upgrade on Serge's bakugan, can I also give him a Trap, Mecha Spyder(which can combine to any of the upgraded bakugan with the use of an ability card), and a Battle Gear, Jet Assail(the two can't be combined with a single bakugan at one time). Hunter Serge 21:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Battle Gear I'm Thinking Of Making Some Battle Gear. Would That Be Okay?-Creator613 :Making them; go ahead! 8D -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Did It. Like Battle Breaker?-Creator613 P.S.-When U Beat Serge, I Plan TO Come In. Is Taht Okay? :Sure, just...you don't need to capitalize every word, you know? Just the first word in a sentence and names. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Makuta Article Is the new Makuta article okay now? Makutathetyrant 01:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :While I'd wish to say make it a Bakugan; it's good for now. '''Approved-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) So... I'm good?BTW, I don't want to nag, but could you put a notice that the article has been approved so I can avoid any unnessecary entanglements with other members? Makutathetyrant 01:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm fricken scared! Random, but creepy. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abce2Lover4lifeAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Miscalculation Er, I think you made a miscalculation in our brawl. Your card transfers 200Gs, yet you took 300Gs off Robotallion ._. Hunter Serge 02:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Site Hi Kasei. Well, I Have A Site I Co-Own. U Can Rp And Brawl There. Also, I'll Let U Bring ver A Few Of Ur Bakugan, Hope U Join. Hers The Link: Bakugan Arise -Creator613 ...no, i'm starting a brand new project, and i quit for a couple of days. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 23:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ...erasing all my previous ideas, and restarting with newer ones. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 23:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Contents How do I do contents on my article? I cant find how in the help section. :Well. what kind of contents? -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 19:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to add in ways to reach other sections im going to put in my article :That's simple; just have more than three different sections in an article. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 20:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Im going to have a large amount of interesting articles and i even am going to make a role playing forum game on a website im creating. This information is useful for project and character info. Thanks Site I made my sight a wiki. Wanna check it out? If so here is the link. http://findthatdragonoid.wikia.com/wiki/Find_That_Dragonoid_Wiki Bakugan Could you look over my bakugan pages to see if I followed the rules because I forget them immediately when I check. Brawl How do I brawl someone in the top 10? Story Is it ok if my Lumino Dragonoid is overpowered? He controls the Perfect Core Ability Activate! AWESOMENESS! 01:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Forgiveness Please forgive Agent Z for some of his approvals He also approved some of my bakugan articles as well Greetings You are a good inspiration of how people should act on a wiki. ...but there are exceptions. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 01:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could I maybe brawl you?Just for fun though. Depends, first off. Second, leave a signature when posting. Second, which version of Jason do you want to battle?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Versions?! Well, to be more precise, do you want to face Jason as he is before the Strike of Jason Arc, or after it?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) After. Im using Lash and Gamma Drago. I will lower his Gs for the brawl to 700 You sure? I'm going to pull out Rage Naga-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Im not easy to beat. All of my abilities are impossible to beat. Also I am using a Pearl Apollonir and Clear Alpha Hydranoid to make a total of 3 bakugan. *Sigh* alright, wanna set up a page?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) K I dont get it? ..>SOmeone took out Vincent from the top 10.-Creator613 ☆ ...may Cyan battle Jason? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 bakugan Could I go on with that article What article, exactly? And leave a signature when you post something.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...well, Kasei?! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) News If you ever have a message for Leonidas give it to me because Leonidas is on vacation for 2 weeks Well I'd love to but considering you don't leave a signature that's kinda impossible. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand the signature thing- I am Mega Brontes Just push the little signature button, or type ~~~~ -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) K. Also I asked something on the number 1 brawler blog-I am Mega Brontes 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Kasei could you be a test for the bakugan who becomes number 1. Im back kasei....temporaraly-Leonidas1234 19:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you think im handling the top bakugan tournament correctly?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's going swell. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Does it make sense to have the person in the number one spot take on an ultimate bakugan just to see if they are worthy of the title of number 1-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I do believe I said that members of the top ten could not participate.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I made some rules. Im trying to say that as long as a slot is open any bakugan can take the spot. I think if someone from the top ten wants to be in it they should be able to.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I want Jason spot in the top ten. Your gonna battle me for it. Arena 19 of Bakugan Interspace, here's a Battle meter. (Throws Jason Battle Meter) :I want proper grammar and a signature so I know who I'm fighting please.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jason that's me - Blaze Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :...Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...yes, would that be possible? :yes indeed-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 22:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Feedback I need some feedback on the Ultima Vestroia attributes-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yoo Who is the owner? and if you are a sub dont let the kids play. Be on constant watch. That's what you are not doing. Rec should be the crat. The Beatles Rule! 23:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Some of the articles he edits are either mine or MegaBrontes-Leonidas1234 00:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi i'm just wandering why some of the bakugan are named after the real ones... never mind this is a fanon after all The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality ^Haliburton817^ 02:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) REPLY TO THE COUNTERATTACK!-Creator613 it's possible to create my own story without any pics and addons right...The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality #Haliburton817# 06:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kasei I was thinking about BakuHumans. Do they at all break the rules-Leonidas1234 19:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They're supposed to be weird.-Leonidas1234 00:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can Kyle brawl Jason?-Leonidas1234 19:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Wats GOin On In The Next Strike Of Jason Story?-Creator613 I just read your user page Kaisei, the creator of this Wikia is not coming back...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Im the first user with 1000 edits-Leonidas1234 22:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) HES NOT COMING BACK ABCE2 WHOSE GONNA TAKE CARE OF THE WIKIA?!?!?!?!?!?! :I'm still here-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice name on the bext Chapter. Who's gonna be in it? Sorry to say, but i think Serge left....-Creator613 Featured Article Hey Kasei it's Agent Z and Blitz or Lumino has been on there the longest and I've been waiting for it to be the Featured Article of the Month. I'll clean up his page. Thanks Bye. Just tell me what is wrong with the Burst Bakugan and I will change it.-Leonidas1234 19:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir. I'm just going through some problems so my head is sort of messed up.-Leonidas1234 20:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Me Thinks i Have An Idea For The Strike Of Jason storyline.. Irony Filled as well. - Creator613|Well? Watcha Think? Hey Can you change the home page?this wiki has 300 articles Computers are great !! 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Gear Dragonoid is not considered a dragonoid which I put in the trivia and I was trying to be creative.-Leonidas1234 19:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC)